In many applications, a compressor or vacuum pump is housed inside a cabinet (a.k.a., housing), which may be of molded plastic. In the case of a compressor, the compressor needs intake air, which must be drawn in from outside of the housing and directed to the intake port of the pump, the pump compresses it, and delivers it to a pressurized exhaust port. Typically, tubing Is used to direct the output of the exhaust port to a port which is accessible by the user from outside of the housing. The intake air delivered to the pump usually must be filtered, so that only filtered air is delivered to the intake port, and tubing or passageways are required to communicate the filtered air to the intake port.